MATE
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja dan kapan saja Dan kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta / Jaehyun x Taeyong / JAEYONG's Love Story / NCT
1. Chapter 1

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

Taeyong merasa sangat beruntung sekali, meski terlahir di keluarga sangat sederhana atau malah bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Namun ia dapat melanjutkan kuliah di kampus ternama di kota Seoul. Mengambil jurusan Desain Interior -karena ia sangat suka merancang tata letak dalam sebuah ruangan-. Ini semua berkat kebaikan keluarga Jung, tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya bekerja. Iya, ayah dan ibunya bekerja untuk keluarga kaya raya tersebut. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai supir pribadi Tuan Jung, dan ibunya sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Mereka sudah bekerja puluhan tahun semenjak Taeyong masih kecil. Untuk itu, sejak masih kecil Taeyong dititipkan pada kakek dan neneknya. Keluarga Jung lah yang menanggung semua biaya kuliahnya. Keluarga Jung sudah menganggap Taeyong dan juga ayah ibunya seperti keluarga. Nyonya Jung juga memberikan uang jajan untuk Taeyong setiap bulannya. Meski Taeyong menolaknya tapi Nyonya Jung tetap memaksa. Namun sebagai gantinya Taeyong kerap membantu ibunya membersikan rumah dan juga memasak tanpa digaji. Taeyong dengan ikhlas melakukannya.

Hari ini hari Minggu jadi Taeyong libur kuliah. Ia sedang berada di dapur membantu ibunya memasak makan siang ketika Nyonya Jung memanggilnya.

"Tae, kau bisa membersihkan kamar putraku. Hari ini putraku akan datang dari Los Angeles. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. Kau ganti sprei dan bed covernya. Lalu bersihkan semua barang-barang jangan sampai ada debu menempel. Bersihkan juga lantainya ya" ucap Nyonya Jung, ia terlihat sangat senang karena akan segera bertemu putranya.

"Baik, nyonya" ucap Taeyong. Taeyong segera mengambil alat-alat kebersihan yang ia perlukan lalu pergi ke lantai dua menuju kamar putra majikannya.

Saat sampai di kamar putra majikannya, Taeyong tidak langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar. Ia baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar ini. Karena yang setiap hari membersihkan dan merapihkan kamar ini bukan dia tapi pembantu lain.

Kamarnya sangat luas. Terdapat kasur berukuran besar, lemari pakaiaan, televisi juga sofa besar yang kelihatannya sangat empuk dan nyaman bila duduk di sana. Namun yang menarik perhatian Taeyong adalah beberapa foto-foto keluarga Jung dan putranya. Foto-foto saat Jung Jaehyun -nama putra majikannya- masih kecil. Kira-kira saat berumur 12 tahun.

"Lucu sekali, pipinya bulat seperti bakpao" ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum memandangi foto Jaehyun. Taeyong membayangkan pasti putra majikannya ini bertubuh gemuk dan pendek dilihat dari foto-foto masa kecilnya. Taeyong juga berfikir tingginya pasti tak jauh beda darinya, mengingat usianya yang lebih muda dari Taeyong. Ia tau karena ibunya pernah bercerita padanya.

Sekitar 45 menit Taeyong sudah selesai membersihkan dan merapihkan kamar Jaehyun. Ia menaruh alat-alat kebersihan ke tempatnya lalu membantu ibunya merapihkan meja makan. Saat ia sedang meletakkan piring-piring dan gelas. Ia mendengar suara mobil parkir di halaman depan. Itu pasti putra majikannya, pikir Taeyong.

Terdengar suara Nyonya Jung dari ruang tamu menyambut putranya. "Sayaaang... Ibu sangat rindu sekalii" ucap Nyonya Jung memeluk putranya.

"Aku jugaa kangen ibuuu" Jaehyun membalas pelukan erat. Mereka pun berpelukan lama sekali.

"Kalian ini berlebihan sekali, kalian kan baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Masa sudah sebegitu kangennya" ucap Tuan Jung, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak tersebut. Lebay, begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikirannya. Tuan Jung benar. Seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja mengunjungi putranya di Los Angeles.

"Tapi kan hanya sebentar ayah, hanya satu hari kalian sudah pulang lagi ke Seoul" ucap Jaehyun protes, masih memeluk ibunya.

"Ayah dan ibu kan hanya memenuhi undangan teman ayah saja. Kalau lama-lama di sana lalu pekerjaan ayah bagaimana?" jawab Tuan Jung.

"Ayah kan punya banyak karyawan, masa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ayah" balas Jaehyun lagi. Jaehyun benar Tuan Jung punya banyak sekali karyawan. Posisinya sebagai Direktur disebuah perusahaan di Seoul, seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot ke kantor setiap hari. Ia punya manager dan asisten yang bisa menggantikannya. Namun Tuan Jung merasa harus tetap ke kantor mengamati langsung kinerja karyawan-karyawannya.

Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan siang. Kau pasti lapar kan sayang? Biar paman Lee yang menaruh kopermu di kamar" Nyonya Jung memotong percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut. Lalu menggandeng putranya menuju meja makan.

Jaehyun mengikuti saja ketika ibunya membawanya menuju meja makan. Saat di meja makan ia bertemu dengan Nyonya Lee, ibu Taeyong yang sedang menghidangkan makan siang. Ia dan Nyonya Lee sudah saling mengenal. Saat kecil, Jaehyun diasuh oleh Nyonya Lee karena pada saat itu Nyonya Jung masih bekerja.

"Bibi Lee.." Jaehyun menyapa Nyonya Lee dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku kangen sekali padamu" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Kau pasti hanya kangen pada masakanku saja, iya kan" ucap Nyonya Lee bercanda.

"Aku sungguh kangen padamu, bi. Mmm.. Masakanmu juga" balas Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

"Tuh kan, uh dasar nakal" Nyonya Lee mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas. "Kau sekarang sudah besar ya, Jae".

"Aku banyak makan, bi. Jadi cepat besar" ucap Jaehyun, tertawa lagi. Namun tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Taeyong yang sedang membawa hidangan makan siang mereka. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Taeyong.

Nyonya Lee yang ikut melihat arah pandang Jaehyun langsung berucap. "Oh Jaehyun, ini putraku. Namanya Taeyong. Dia tinggal disini membantuku" Nyonya Lee memperkenalkan putranya.

Taeyong membungkuk memberi salam pada Jaehyun. "Aku Lee Taeyong, salam kenal Tuan muda Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

"Mm.. Salam kenal juga, Tae..yongg" jawab Jaehyun gugup.

"Taeyong lebih tua darimu, Jaehyun. Kau harus memanggilnya _hyung_ " Nyonya Jung berkata pada Jaehyun.

"O..oh iya. Taeyong _hy..ung_ " ucap Jaehyun, masih gugup.

Jaehyun memang baru sekali ini bertemu dengan Taeyong. Waktu terakhir ia pulang ke Seoul, Taeyong masih tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Ia pun tak tau kalau paman Lee dan bibi Lee mempunyai putra yang hampir seumuran dengannya. Dan sangat manis. Iya, walaupun Taeyong seorang _namja_ namun ia mempunyai wajah yang manis seperti seorang _yeoja_. Membuat para _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ tak berhenti memandangnya. Termasuk Jaehyun.

Dan ternyata penilaian Taeyong terhadap sosok Jaehyun juga salah. Tidak gemuk dan pendek seperti yang ia bayangkan. Namun sosok yang ada di depannya kini bertubuh atletis, tingginya jauh melebihi dirinya, warna kulitnya putih. Mungkin karena Jaehyun tinggal lama di Amerika, pikir Taeyong. Dan, dia sangat tampan.

Acara makan siang keluarga Jung diiringi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Jaehyun, seperti 'bagaimana sekolahmu?' 'bagaimana kabar kakek dan nenek?' 'apa mereka sehat?' dan lain-lain. Nyonya Jung sangat bersemangat sekali melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, namun lain halnya dengan Jaehyun. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Karena ia sedang tidak fokus. Matanya terus saja melihat ke arah dapur. Selera makannya juga tiba-tiba hilang. Padahal tadi ia sangat lapar. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Taeyong? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat membayangkan sosok Taeyong?

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai hai ketemu lagiii... \^^/ Ini ff ke-dua aku... Semoga kalian suka... ^_^ Dan jangan lupa review yaa... Thx~ And see you next chapter \^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _Ada apa dengan Jaehyun?_

 _Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Taeyong?_

 _Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak_ _dengan cepat saat membayangkan sosok Taeyong?_

* * *

Taeyong sedang di kamar saat Nyonya Jung mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Taeyong apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Nyonya Jung melihat Taeyong sedang dimeja belajar.

"Tidak, Nyonya. Aku sudah selesai. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Putraku memintamu membereskan pakaian dikopernya? Apa kau bisa? Aku sudah bilang akan menyuruh pembantu lain, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia mau kau yang membereskannya".

"Tentu, Nyonya akan aku bereskan" jawab Taeyong.

"Terima kasih" ucap Nyonya Jung tersenyum.

Taeyong pun segera menuju kamar Jaehyun. Mengetuk pintu dan masuk saat pemilik kamar menyuruhnya masuk. Dan melihat tuan mudanya sedang duduk dikasur dengan buku ditangannya.

"Nyonya Jung memintaku membereskan pakaian dikopermu, Tuan muda" ucap Taeyong dengan sangat sopan.

"Ehm i..ya.. Itu ko..perku" jawab Jaehyun masih gugup, menunjuk kopernya.

Taeyong menuju koper Jaehyun, membukanya. Dan mengambil pakaian Jaehyun lalu menaruhnya dilemari pakaian. Saat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Taeyong merasa kalau Jaehyun sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Mata Jaehyun seolah-olah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Untuk memastikan ia pun lantas menoleh kearah Jaehyun dan benar saja, Jaehyun sedang memandangnya namun segera memalingkan muka setelah Taeyong melihatnya, dan pura-pura membaca buku. Taeyong pun menahan tawa melihatnya.

Setelah 20 menit Taeyong selesai membereskan pakaian Jaehyun. "Ada yang bisa aku kerjakan lagi, Tuan muda Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong

Sebenarnya Jaehyun masih ingin Taeyong berlama-lama di kamarnya. Agar ia bisa terus memandanginya, tapi sayangnya tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang ia bisa minta untuk Taeyong kerjakan. Kamarnya sudah bersih, pakaian sudah tersusun rapih. "Mmm tidak ada" jawab Jaehyun. _Belum_. Jaehyun berkata dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Tuan muda" ucap Taeyong

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Taeyong. Membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang.

Malam harinya Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur meskipun berbagai macam posisi tidur ia coba. Mulai dari telentang, tengkurap, miring kanan, miring kiri namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah meminta istirahat namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Bayang-bayang wajah Taeyong selalu mengganggunya. Bayangan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, matanya yang bulat dan besar seperti batu permata. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir merahnya yang tipis. Jangan lupakan juga senyumnya yang manis sekali. Yang membuat Jaehyun sesak nafas.

"Arrghh.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur juga" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Taeyong _hyung_.. Ini semua karena Taeyong _hyung_. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur begini! Aahh!" ucap Jaehyun lagi menyalahkan Taeyong.

Sekitar pukul 4 pagi Jaehyun baru bisa tidur. Namun ia merasa baru saja tertidur ketika suara ibunya membangunkan.

"Jaehyun.. Sayang.. Ayo bangun sudah siang" suara Nyonya Jung membangunkan. Menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah putranya.

"Mmm" Jaehyun hanya bergumam. Hendak menutup kembali kepalanya dengan selimut karena masih mengantuk, namun bayangan sosok Taeyong melintas dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Nyonya Jung yang bingung melihat tingkah putranya lalu berteriak dari luar kamar mandi. "Kau mau langsung sarapan, sayang? Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Apa saja, bu" teriak Jaehyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, langsung ke meja makan ya kalau kau sudah selesai" teriak Nyonya Jung lagi.

"Iyaaa" jawab Jaehyun singkat.

Jaehyun pun segera turun ke lantai bawah menuju meja makan. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali. Melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah duduk disana. Ia pun duduk dikursi meja makan. Tak lama Nyonya Lee datang dengan membawa menu sarapan mereka. Roti sandwich isi daging asap mayonnaise kesukaan Jaehyun.

"Kau tau sekali kesukaanku, bi" tanya Jaehyun pada Nyonya Lee. Namun pandangannya menuju dapur. Mencari seseorang, namun yang dicarinya tidak kunjung kelihatan. Ia pun bertanya pada Nyonya Lee. "Mmm. Taeyong _hyung_ mana, bi?"

"Taeyong sudah berangkat kuliah pagi tadi" jawab Nyonya Lee.

"Ooh.." ucap Jaehyun terdengar kecewa.

Jaehyun sarapan dengan tidak bersemangat. Bayangan akan melihat Taeyong pagi hari ini sirna. Membuatnya jadi tak nafsu makan.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Masih ngantuk" ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Lalu bangkit dari kursi melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Loh, sayang. Kok tidak dihabiskan sarapannya?" ucap Nyonya Jung

"Aku sudah kenyang" jawab Jaehyun sedikit berteriak karena ia sudah sedikit menjauh dari ruang makan.

Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung hanya saling memandang dan menggelengkan kepala mereka bingung.

Didalam kamarnya Jaehyun hanya berguling-guling dikasur. Tidak tidur seperti yang tadi ia ucapkan pada ayah ibunya. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan. Jaehyun terus aja memikirkan Taeyong sesekali melihat ke arah jam. _"Jam berapa ya kira-kira Taeyong hyung pulang?"_ tanya Jaehyun dalam hati.

Setelah hampir 3 jam lamanya ia hanya berguling-guling dikasur tanpa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu. Dan terus menerka-nerka dalam hati jam berapa Taeyong akan pulang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya langsung pada Nyonya Lee. Ia pun langsung keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Nyonya Lee sedang mempersiapkan makan siang ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba datang. "Bibi sedang apa?" tanya Jaehyun pada Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee sedikit terkejut tak menyangka Jaehyun tiba-tiba datang. "Ah Jaehyun, mengagetkan saja. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang untukmu"

"Ooh.. " jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Lee menaruh curiga pada senyum Jaehyun. Dan tidak biasanya Jaehyun masuk dapur. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Hanya menemani bibi" Jawab Jaehyun masih dengan senyum mencurigakan. "Mmm... Bi, jam berapa Taeyong _hyung_ pulang kuliah?"

 _Nah kan, pasti Jaehyun kesini ada maunya._ Nyonya Lee berkata dalam hati. "Biasanya jam 12 siang. Tapi kadang juga jam 2 siang baru pulang. Tidak tentu. Kenapa? Nyonya Lee bertanya.

"Ehm.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya bertanya" jawab Jaehyun tiba-tiba gugup.

Nyonya Lee hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah putra majikannya ini. Dan selama Nyonya Lee memasak, Jaehyun hanya duduk memperhatikan, sesekali bertanya tentang Taeyong. Setelah 1 jam Nyonya Lee sudah selesai memasak untuk Jaehyun.

"Selesai. Kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Lee, ia tadinya mau langsung menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan keluarga Jung namun Jaehyun mencegahnya.

"Aku makan disini saja, bi. Tapi aku mau menunggu Taeyong hyu..ng" ucap Jaehyun malu-malu.

"Tapi sudah jam makan siang. Emangnya kau belum lapar, Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee

"Tidak apa-apa bi, aku belum terlalu lapar" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Nyonya Lee tidak jadi menyiapkan makan siang di meja makan keluarga. Ia menyiapkannya di meja makan di dapur tempat biasa ia, suaminya dan Taeyong makan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang namun Taeyong belum juga pulang. Jaehyun sudah semakin tak sabaran. Karena selain ia memang sudah lapar. Ia pun tak sabar ingin bertemu Taeyong.

"Bi, kenapa Taeyong _hyung_ belum pulang juga" tanya Jaehyun

"Aku juga tidak tau. Biasanya dia sudah pulang. Mungkin dia ada tugas tambahan di kampus" jawab Nyonya Lee.

"Telfon Taeyong _hyung,_ bi. Tanyakan kenapa Taeyong _hyung_ belum pulang juga" ucap Jaehyun dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

 _Taeyong kan putranya. Kenapa Tuan muda Jaehyun jadi yang khawatir dan tak sabaran begini_ , pikir Nyonya Lee.

"Ya sudah sebentar aku ambil handphone dulu ya" jawab Nyonya Lee. Lalu mengambil handphonenya di kamar. Dan segera menghubungi Taeyong.

Nada dering terdengar.

"Hallo, Taeyong. Kau ada dimana?" Nyonya Lee langsung bertanya begitu Taeyong mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Masih di kampus. Kenapa, bu?_ " tanya Taeyong bingung tak biasanya ibunya menelepon.

"Memangnya masih ada kuliah jam segini?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi.

 _"Sudah selesai, aku hanya sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temanku. Ada apa sih, bu?_ " tanya Taeyong penasaran.

"Tuan muda Jaehyun menunggumu" ucap Nyonya Lee melihat ke arah Jaehyun.

" _Menungguku? Untuk apa?_ " tanya Taeyong lagi semakin penasaran.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya. Langsung pulang saja ya, cepat!" Nyonya Lee berkata dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Taeyong bingung, tapi tetap menuruti berkataan ibunya, setelah berpamitan dengan temannya ia pun segera pulang. Sekitar 30 menit Taeyong sampai di rumah. Memasuki rumah melalui pintu samping, ia langsung bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang menunggunya.

" _Hyung_ kau sudah pulang" ucap Jaehyun begitu melihat Taeyong. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iyaa.. Tuan muda Jaehyun. Mm.. Ada apa menungguku?" tanya Taeyong sambil melirik kearah ibunya yang duduk di meja makan.

"Aku menunggumu untuk makan siang bersama" jawab Jaehyun.

"Makan siang bersama?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya. Tuan mudanya mengajak makan siang bersama.

"Iyaa.. Ayo duduk _hyung_ " Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong duduk di meja makan.

Taeyong masih tak percaya. Namun tetap menuruti perintah Tuan mudanya. Mereka pun makan siang bersama. Meskipun hanya Jaehyun yang makan karena ia masih kenyang. Ia sudah makan siang di kampus.

" _Hyung_ , benar kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Jaehyun mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Iya aku masih kenyang" jawab Taeyong tersenyum melihat Tuan mudanya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah aku habiskan ya makanannya" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Taeyong hanya mengangguk masih tersenyum.

Jaehyun pun makan lahap sekali dan menghabiskan semua masakan yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia sangat lapar. Atau juga sangat bersemangat makan karena Taeyong menemaninya. Jaehyun berfikir akan terus meminta Taeyong menemaninya makan.

Setelah menemani Jaehyun makan siang, Taeyong pun pamit ke kamar karena harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Dengan setengah hati Jaehyun mengiyakan, karena sebenarnya Jaehyun masih ingin bersama Taeyong. Dan tak mungkin juga ia ikut Taeyong ke kamar, ia pasti akan mengganggu Taeyong yang sedang belajar. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke kamar.

Selama di kamar, Jaehyun memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya resah. Sangat resah. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Taeyong. Selalu bersama dengan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Iya. Taeyong telah mencuri hatinya. Taeyong telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bayangan Taeyong selalu ada dipikirannya. Namun yang membuatnya resah adalah, ia hanya akan bersama Taeyong dalam waktu seminggu. Hanya seminggu karena ia harus kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Membuat Jaehyun resah dan frustasi.

 _Bagaimana kalau ia merindukan Taeyong_

 _Bagaimana kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan Taeyong tapi tidak bisa mengingat ia dan Taeyong tinggal dibeda benua._

 _Telfon saja tidak cukup baginya._

 _Namun.._

 _Hanya ada satu jalan keluarnya.._

Saat ini keluarga Jung sedang makan malam. Dan bukan hanya keluarga Jung. Keluarga Lee juga ikut makan malam bersama. Karena Jaehyun yang memintanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tak bisa menolak jika Jaehyun sudah memintanya. Lagipula mereka sudah dianggap keluarga.

"Ayah ibu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata ditengah makan malam mereka. Membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk Taeyong.

"Katakan saja, sayang. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Mmm.. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Los Angeles. Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku disini. Di kampus yang sama dengan Taeyong _hyung_ " Jaehyun berkata santai namun terdengar serius. Membuat semua orang di meja makan terkejut. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Nyonya Jung sampai menjatuhkan sendok ditangannya. Dan Tuan Jung tersedak makanan.

"APAAAA?!

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo aku datang lagi.. Hihihi.. \^^/

Thx yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa juga chapter yang ini. Hehehe.. /^^\

See you next chapter.. Bye~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

Keluaga Jung sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah membicarakan apa yang Jaehyun katakan saat makan malam tadi. Mereka tampak serius sekali.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya Nyonya Jung menatap Jaehyun lekat.

"Sudah ibu, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang" jawab Jaehyun yang juga menatap ibunya. Wajahnya tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu kan sudah mendaftarkanmu di kampus terbaik di Los Angeles. Sesuai keinginanmu. Iya kan?" tanya Nyonya Jung lagi.

"Iya.. Tapi aku berubah pikiran ibu. Aku ingin kuliah disini saja. Lagian kan jika aku kuliah disini aku jadi lebih dekat dengan ayah dan ibu" Jaehyun menjawab tersenyum mencurigakan. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan saja. Ayah ibunya tau itu.

Nyonya Jung memandang suaminya yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Ia tau pasti suaminya sedikit marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Permintaan Jaehyun tak pernah mereka tolak. Apalagi Nyonya Jung, tak pernah sekalipun ia menolak semua keinginan putra kesayangannya. "Bagaimana ayah, kita hanya perlu membatalkan kuliah Jaehyun di Los Angeles" ucap Nyonya Jung pada suaminya.

Membatalkan, artinya merelakan uang yang telah mereka keluarkan untuk awal kuliah Jaehyun di kampus tersebut sia-sia begitu saja yang tentu jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Tapi apalah artinya uang bila keinginan Jaehyun lah yang terpenting. "Baiklah jika itu keinginan Jaehyun. Besok ayah akan menelepon pihak kampus Jaehyun. Ibu juga harus memberi tau kakek dan nenek. Bilang pada mereka, Jaehyun tidak kembali ke Los Angeles karena terjadi sesuatu pada _hatinya_ " ucap Tuan Jung lalu bangkit dari duduk menuju kamar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia tau ayahnya sedang menggodanya. Meskipun ayahnya menampilkan wajah serius. "Terima kasih, ayah" Jaehyun berteriak karena ayahnya sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mmm" ayahnya hanya bergumam.

"Terima kasih, ibu" ucap Jaehyun sambil memeluk ibunya. Nyonya Jung pun balas memeluk putranya.

Sementara itu, Taeyong sedang di kamar bersama ibunya. "Bu, kira-kira kenapa ya Tuan muda Jaehyun pindah kuliah ke sini?" tanya Taeyong pada ibunya.

"Mungkin karena kau" jawab ibunya asal ceplos.

Taeyong jadi sedikit kaget. "Kok aku?"

"Iya, memangnya karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena kau. Sudah ah ibu mau ke kamar. Ibu mau tidur" ucap Nyonya Lee keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang kepikiran perkataan ibunya barusan. _Apa iya Jaehyun pindah kuliah karena dirinya._

Pagi harinya Jaehyun bangun pagi sekali. Takut ia tak bisa bertemu Taeyong seperti kemarin. "Selamat pagi, _hyung_ " Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Dan Taeyong sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Jaehyun sudah dibelakangnya menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Jaehyun. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ehm sudah.. Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun basa-basi. Padahal ia tau Taeyong sedang memasak.

"Membuat sarapan" jawab Taeyong.

"Untukku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimple menawannya. ' _Taeyong hyung membuat sarapan untukku'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Masih senyum-senyum.

Selama Taeyong membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga Jung. Jaehyun hanya duduk manis dikursi bar di dapur. Hanya sekali bicara saat menanyakan keberadaan bibi Lee. Ibu Taeyong. Taeyong menjawab ibunya sedang ke pasar swalayan untuk belanja kebutuhan dapur yang habis. Setelah itu Jaehyun diam tak bicara lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi Taeyong. Taeyong dengan apron lebih terlihat sexy dimatanya. Dan tentu saja Taeyong jadi salah tingkah dipandangi terus menerus. Untung saja masakannya tidak gosong.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun ketika Taeyong akan menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

Taeyong ingin melarang tapi Jaehyun lebih dulu membawa piring besar berisikan sandwich panggang. Sedangkan ia sendiri membawa omlet telur isi sayur dan tahu.

Nyonya Jung yang melihat Jaehyun membawa hidangan sarapan mereka pun menatap tak percaya, putranya sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Sayang, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun dan... Kau membantu Taeyong di dapur ya?" tanya Nyonya Jung masih tak percaya. Jaehyun hanya senyum-senyum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Ayah, kau lihat putra kita sudah rela bangun pagi hanya untuk membantu Taeyong membuat sarapan" ucap Nyonya Jung pada suaminya menggoda Jaehyun.

"Ibu! Aku hanya membantu membawakanya saja kok" Jaehyun mengelak. Pipinya yang putih jadi memerah. Malu.

Pipi Taeyong pun tak kalah meronanya mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jung. Tak ingin majikannya itu melihat wajah meronanya. Taeyong pun pamit kembali ke dapur setelah menaruh piring berisi omlet.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana? Kau ikut sarapan bersama kami" Jaehyun mencegah Taeyong pergi. Taeyong pun tak bisa menolak ketika Nyonya Jung juga memintanya duduk. Taeyong pun ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

 _Hyung, kau pulang kuliah jam berapa?_

 _Hyung jangan lama-lama ya pulangnya!_

 _Aku tunggu kau pulang kuliah ya, hyung._

Kata-kata Jaehyun itu terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Taeyong. Saat ia berangkat kuliah, saat mengikuti mata kuliah, saat ia membaca di perpustakan bahkan saat ia sedang ngobrol bersama temannya.

.

"Tae, kau kenapa sih? Dari pagi aku perhatikan kau hanya melamun" Doyoung sahabat Taeyong bertanya.

"Mmm.. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Taeyong.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu? Iya kan? Katakan saja padaku?" desak Doyoung.

"Ehm.. Bukan masalah penting. Hanya tentang putra majikanku" jawab Taeyong.

"BUKAN MASALAH PENTING KATAMU? PUTRA MAJIKANMU KAU BILANG BUKAN MASALAH PENTING?!" Doyoung tiba-tiba berteriak. Membuat semua orang di kantin melihat ke arah mereka.

"Aiiiisshh pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Taeyong menjitak kepala Doyoung. Taeyong terpaksa meminta maaf pada orang-orang.

"Ehm maaf. Abis aku emosi kau bilang itu bukan masalah penting" ucap Doyoung. Ia tau soal putra majikan Taeyong yang tampan itu. Taeyong pernah bercerita saat hari pertama Jaehyun datang. Taeyong pernah bercerita jika putra majikannya itu sering kali memandanginya.

"Iya memang bukan masalah penting. Dia hanya sering memandangiku" ucap Taeyong

"Memandangimu seperti orang bodoh kan, lalu ketika kau memergokinya sedang memandangimu lalu dia pura-pura melakukan sesuatu kan?" Doyoung berkata. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Semalam dia bilang, dia ingin kuliah disini. Di kampus ini" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"APAAAA?!" Doyoung berteriak lagi. Membuat semua orang melihat kearah mereka lagi. Taeyong melotot pada Doyoung. Doyoung pun tutup mulut. "Jadi dia pindah kuliah dari Los Angeles ke sini. Ke lampus ini" Doyoung berkata pelan. Takut Taeyong memelototi dirinya lagi.

"Iyaa" jawab Taeyong.

Dan baru saja Doyoung akan bertanya lagi tiba-tiba handphone Taeyong berbunyi. Taeyong melihat handphonenya melihat nama Jaehyun tertera dilayar. Taeyong pun melihat jam ditangannya. Baru jam 11 lewat 15 menit. Taeyong pun mengangkat telephone, meletakkan telunjuk dibibir, mengisyaratkan Doyoung untuk diam.

"Hallo" Taeyong menjawab telfon.

" _Hyung kau sudah selesai kuliahnya?_ " suara Jaehyun diseberang sana.

"Sudah, hari ini aku hanya ada kelas pagi" jawab Taeyong.

" _Kau tidak pulang, hyung?_ " tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Mmm.. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan temanku jadi mungkin jam 12 baru pulang" Taeyong menjawab sambil melirik Doyoung.

" _Oh begitu ya hyung.. Ehm ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau urusannya sudah selesai langsung pulang ya, hyung"_ ucap Jaehyun kecewa karena Taeyong tidak bisa pulang cepat.

Suara Jaehyun terdengar seperti orang sedih, Taeyong jadi merasa tidak enak. "Mm iya Tuan muda Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong. Lalu mematikan telfon.

"Sepertinya Tuan mudamu itu sedang kasmaran" ucap Doyoung.

"Kasmaran? Kasmaran bagaimana maksudmu?" jawab Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Jatuh cinta, bodoh!" ucap Doyoung

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa?" tanya Taeyong lagi masih tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja padamu Lee Taeyong yang tidak pekaan!" Doyoung berkata sedikit memberi tekakan pada kata ' _padamu_ '

"HAH?!" giliran Taeyong yang berteriak.

Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong di kamar. Membaca buku. Tapi tidak benar-benar membaca buku. Karena ia tidak fokus. Ia selalu melihat kearah jam. Tiap lima menit sekali. Ia semakin tak sabaran. Jam terasa lambat sekali berputar. Pukul 12 lewat akhirnya ia memutuskan menunggu Taeyong dibawah. Di ruang tengah menonton TV tapi tidak juga benar-benar menonton TV. Setelah mengganti-ganti channel TV namun tidak ada acara TV yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memutuskan menunggu Taeyong di dapur dekat pintu samping, pintu biasa Taeyong masuk. Sambil ngemil kue yang Nyonya Lee bikin. Matanya langsung menoleh kearah pintu begitu suara pintu terbuka.

" _Hyung_... Kenapa lama sekali. Aku sampai bosan menunggumu" Jaehyun tiba-tiba bicara begitu Taeyong muncul.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku, Tuan muda" jawab Taeyong.

"Tapi aku mau.. Sini, duduk _hyung_. Temani aku makan" ucap Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong duduk. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat bosan kembali ceria.

Taeyong tentu saja langsung duduk, tak mungkin menolak permintaan Tuan mudanya yang ingin Taeyong menemaninya makan, lagi.

Esok paginya Jaehyun sangat bersemangat, karena hari ini ia menemani ayahnya ke kampus Taeyong untuk mendaftarkan ia di kampus tersebut. Mereka hanya diantar ayah Taeyong, karena Taeyong menolak untuk berangkat bersama karena ia harus berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Jaehyun membolehkan karena ia berpikir nanti juga akan bertemu di kampus.

Setibanya Jaehyun dan ayahnya di kampus Taeyong. Mereka langsung menuju ruang administrasi. Meskipun pendaftaran mahasiswa baru sudah ditutup beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaehyun tetap bisa mendaftar, tentu dengan tambahan biaya. Ayah Jaehyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan setelah mereka selesai dengan segala urusan administrasi. Ayah Taeyong mengantarkan Tuan Jung ke kantor. Sementara Jaehyun tinggal di kampus padahal ia baru akan kuliah besok. Tentu saja karena ia ingin mencari Taeyong.

Taeyong menolak saat sahabatnya Doyoung mengajaknya ke ruang ketua Senat Mahasiswa yang tak lain adalah kekasih Doyoung, Taeil. Karena untuk ke ruang senat itu harus melewati ruang administrasi kampus. Taeyong tak ingin bertemu Jaehyun dan juga Tuan Jung.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri, aku tunggu disini" ucap Taeyong.

"Sebentar saja, Tae. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini" ucap Doyoung menunjuk map yang dipegangnya. "Lagian mereka pasti sudah pulang" tambah Doyoung yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Taeyong.

Dan akhirnya terpaksa Taeyong mengantarkan Doyoung dengan harapan semoga Jaehyun dan ayahnya sudah pulang. Tapi entah kebetulan atau tidak, baru saja ia dan Doyong akan berbelok ke lorong yang akan menuju ruang senat mahasiswa. Ia melihat Jaehyun sedang berdiri di dekat ruang administrasi dengan handphone ditangannya. Taeyong ingin segera berbalik arah namun Jaehyun sudah melihatnya.

"Taeyong _hyung_!" panggil Jaehyun sedikit berteriak. Berlari mendekati Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

"Emm Tuan muda Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan ketika Jaehyun sudah berdiri didepannya. "Kau belum pulang? Sudah selesai mendaftarnya?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Sudah, ayah juga sudah pulang. Aku tetap disini. Aku ingin pulang bareng _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun. Ia terdengar sangat senang sekali.

"Heh? Pulang bareng aku?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. "Nanti paman Lee menjemput" ucap Jaehyun.

"Ehemm" suara Doyoung berdehem. Sepertinya ia ingin keberadaannya diakui oleh dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Mmm.. Tuan muda Jaehyun, ini Doyoung. Sahabatku" Taeyong memperkenalkan Doyoung pada Jaehyun. Dan juga sebaliknya. Memperkenalkan Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Mereka berdua pun bersalaman. Menyebut nama mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah itu, Doyoung pamit ke ruang senat mahasiswa sendiri. Tak mau mengganggu Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Kau sudak tak ada mata kuliah lagi kan _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah selesai" jawab Taeyong.

"Bagus... Ayo kita pulang _hyung_ " ajak Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun pun pulang. Saat perjalanan keluar kampus Taeyong menulis pesan pada Doyoung.

To : Doyoung

 _Young, aku pulang duluan. Jaehyun sudah ingin pulang._

Tak lama Doyoung pun membalas.

From : Doyoung

 _Ok. Nanti malam aku meneleponmu oke? Oh iya jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk pangeranmu yang tampan itu ya. Hahha._

Taeyong tak membalas lagi. Ia sedikit jengkel. _Apa-apaan si gigi kelinci itu. Sudah punya kekasih masih saja genit_ , batin Taeyong.

Saat menunggu ayahnya datang menjemput. Taeyong sempat berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya yang ia temui di depan kampus. Mereka ngobrol asyik sekali, sampai tertawa-tawa. Jaehyun yang melihatnya sedikit tidak suka. Karena Taeyong sampai melupakan dirinya yang berdiri di belakang Taeyong. Memandang wajah teman Taeyong satu persatu. Mereka semua tampan, tapi tentu saja tak setampan dirinya. Pikir Jaehyun.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya ayah Taeyong pun datang. Mereka lalu pulang. Selama diperjalanan menuju rumah, Jaehyun hanya diam. Tak cerewet seperti biasanya. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan ayah Taeyong seadanya. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan Taeyong dan teman-temannya itu.

Sesampainya dirumah Jaehyun dan Taeyong masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Dan baru saja Taeyong selesai mengganti baju. Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda Jaehyun ada apa?" tanya Taeyong, ia sedikit bingung. Jaehyun sampai mau datang ke kamarnya. Jika Jaehyun butuh sesuatu kan bisa menyuruh pembantu lain untuk memanggil dirinya.

"Mmm.. _Hyung_ aku ingin bicara" ucap Jaehyun, wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kau mau bicara ap..a?" ucap Taeyong terbata.

" _Hyung_ , mulai hari ini kau jadi pacarku!" ucap Jaehyun mantap menatap mata Taeyong.

"HAH?!" Taeyong terkejut, matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka. "APAA?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Haiii...Aku datang lagi, semoga ga pada bosen yaa.. Hihihihi..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Buat yang udah review.. Thx ^_^

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Selama perjalanan pulang, Jaehyun lebih banyak diam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Taeyong yang begitu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Ia cemburu tentu saja. Terlintas dikepalanya bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka mendekati Taeyong. Atau malah sudah ada yang dekat dengan Taeyong. TIDAK! Bibi Lee pernah bilang kalau Taeyong tidak punya teman 'dekat' apa lagi pacar. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum seseorang merebut Taeyong darinya._

* * *

" _Hyung_ , mulai hari ini kau jadi pacarku!"

"HAH?! APAA?!"

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak!" ucap Jaehyun tampak serius dan memaksa.

"Hah? Tapi?" ucap Taeyong bingung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _Hyung_. Pokoknya kau jadi pacarku! Titik!" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Tuan muda Jaehyun?" ucap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , karena aku sudah jadi pacarmu. Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda', cukup sebut nama saja ya. Kau mengerti, _hyung_?" Jaehyun berkata menatap mata Taeyong.

Taeyong yang ditatap oleh Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Seperti terhipnotis.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, _hyung_. Mmm.. sekarang aku mau kembali ke kamar. Nanti malam kita makan bersama ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk lagi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nanti malam, _hyung_ sayang" ucap Jaehyun lalu pergi dari kamar Taeyong.

Taeyong masih tak berkutik. Masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tak bergerak.

 _Apa ia sedang bermimpi. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tuan muda Jaehyun.. Mmm.. Jaehyun mencintainya dan memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya._

Lalu Taeyong tersadar sesuatu.

 _Bukan memintanya. Tapi ini pernyataan sepihak. Taeyong bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak mengiyakan. Tidak juga menolak. Menolak? Apa mungkin ia akan menolak? Tapi setidaknya beri ia waktu paling tidak untuk berpikir. Dan apa itu tadi. Hyung sayang? Ahh Jaehyun benar-benar._

.

.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Lee sedang makan malam bersama. Tentu saja ini permintaan Jaehyun. Jaehyun meminta malam ini dan seterusnya keluarga Lee juga akan makan bersama mereka.

"Makan yang banyak ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun menaruh nasi dan lauk ke piring Taeyong. Semua orang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum dan saling memandang.

Taeyong merasa malu sekali, mungkin wajahnya saat ini sudah seperti cherry. _Ya Tuhan Jaehyun, tak perlu sampai seperti itu._

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jaehyun bukannya kembali ke kamarnya tapi ia malah mengikuti Taeyong ke kamar Taeyong

"Tuan mud.. Mm Jaehyun, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku ikut ke kamarmu ya, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun.

"Untuk apa? Aku mau belajar" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Aku temani kau belajar" jawab Jaehyun terseyum. Dan Taeyong tak bisa menolak lagi. Membiarkan Jaehyun mengikutinya ke kamar.

Saat di kamar Taeyong, Jaehyun duduk di kasur Taeyong yang kecil. Tidak ada sofa. Kamar Taeyong kecil. Hanya ada kasur, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar.

Taeyong sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, Jaehyun hanya duduk memperhatikan.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah lama kenal dengan Doyoung _hyung_? Kalian sangat dekat?" tiba-tiba Jaehyun bertanya

"Dia hanya sahabatku. Dia sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa?" jawab Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Mmm, kalau teman-teman yang bertemu _hyung_ di depan kampus itu? Mereka siapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Mereka teman-temanku" jawab Taeyong melirik Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Mereka hanya teman-temanku, Jaehyun" Taeyong memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, _hyung_! Kau sekarang pacarku _hyung_ , jadi kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka!" ucap Jaehyun lagi bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatap tak percaya. Baru juga beberapa jam jadi pacarnya, Jaehyun sudah protektif begitu.

.

.

Hari pertama Jaehyun masuk kuliah, ia sangat bersemangat tentu saja. Sudah sejak semalam ia membayangkan akan berangkat kuliah dan pulang kuliah bersama Taeyong. Bisa dibilang ia akan seharian bersama Taeyong. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin ia melayang ke awan-awan.

Jaehyun sudah di meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum yang lainnya datang menyusul. Ia keliatan sangat bahagia sekali. Nyonya Jung yang melihat putra kesayangannya bahagia ikut juga merasa bahagia. Tidak pernah ia melihat putranya seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tau ini karena Taeyong. Ia harus berterima kasih pada putra Nyonya Lee itu.

"Kalian diantar Paman Lee ya, setelah Paman Lee mengantar kalian baru Paman Lee mengantar ayah ke kantor" ucap Tuan Jung.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk. Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak suka ide ini. Ia lebih suka naik bis tapi mengingat ia akan berangkat bersama Jaehyun ia terpaksa mengiyakan. Karena tak mungkin Jaehyun naik bis.

.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tiba di kampus. Saat Taeyong berjalan bersama Jaehyun disampingnya. Ia melihat beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap mereka. Tapi bukan benar-benar kearah mereka tapi hanya kearah Jaehyun, mereka semua memandang Jaehyun. Ya ampun baru hari pertama kuliah Jaehyun sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Nanti tunggu aku ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun saat sudah sampai di kelas barunya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Hari pertama kuliah Jaehyun sudah selesai. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Mata kuliahnya full dari pagi hingga siang. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengecek handphonenya. Ada beberapa pesan dari ibunya. Seperti menanyakan 'Bagaimana kuliahmu?' 'Jangan lupa makan siang' dan lain-lain. Setelah membalas pesan ibunya, ia pun menulis pesan untuk Taeyong.

To : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Hyung, aku baru selesai. Apa kau juga sudah selesai. Kau ada dimana sekarang?_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Taeyong membalas pesan.

From : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Aku juga sudah selesai, aku di kantin dengan teman-temanku. Kau mau kesini atau aku yang kesana?_

To : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Aku saja yang kesana. Tunggu aku ya, hyung._

Dan Jaehyun pun menuju kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, ia mencari sosok Taeyong dan menemukannya sedang duduk bersama temannya. Lalu ia duduk dibangku kosong disamping Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, kau masih ingat Doyoung?" tanya Taeyong memperkenalkan Doyoung lagi.

"Iya aku masih ingat" jawab Jaehyun memberi senyuman pada Doyong.

"Yang ini Taeil hyung, ia pacar Doyoung" ucap Taeyong mengenalkan kekasih Doyoung, Moon Taeil.

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan sambil mengenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Kau lapar, Jaehyun. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku belum lapar, _hyung._ Aku mau minum saja" jawab Jaehyun.

"Sebentar ya aku ambilkan" ucap Taeyong lagi. Lalu pergi membelikan minum untuk Jaehyun

Doyoung yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum pada kekasihnya. _Kebiasaan Taeyong dirumah terbawa ke kampus ckck_ , batin Doyoung.

Saat mereka hendak pulang, Taeyong bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya didepan kampus, Jaehyun sudah memasang tampang tidak suka, ia langsung menggandeng Taeyong. Taeyong yang digandeng Jaehyun hanya menyapa teman-temannya itu. Tidak berbincang-bincang seperti kemarin. Taeyong tau Jaehyun tidak suka jika ia sampai terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai rumah. Jaehyun langsung menuju kamarnya sedangkan Taeyong membantu ibunya di dapur.

"Jaehyun sepertinya sangat serius denganmu ya, Tae?" tiba-tiba ibunya bertanya.

"Heh? Mmm.. Aku tidak tau ibu" jawab Taeyong sedikit gugup.

"Apa kalian sudah?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi. Tak menanyakan pertanyaan secara lengkap tapi Nyonya Lee tau pasti Taeyong mengerti.

"Jaehyun memintaku jadi pacarnya semalam" jawab Taeyong masih terdengar gugup.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Nyonya Lee dan Taeyong mengangguk. "Wah Jaehyun bergerak cepat sekali ya" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tertawa.

"Aku bahkan tidak memberi jawaban, bu" ucap Taeyong sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Dia memutuskannya secara sepihak" tambah Taeyong lagi.

"Hahhaa, Tuan muda Jaehyun memang seperti itu. Semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tertawa.

"Iya ibu, kau benar" ucap Taeyong membayangkan kata-kata Jaehyun semalam. _Tidak boleh ada penolakan._ "Tapi ibu.. Apa Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung akan setuju. Jika Jaehyun bersamaku?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba ragu.

"Mereka sangat baik pada kita, Tae. Dan mereka sangat menyayangi putra mereka. Kebahagian Jaehyun lah yang terpenting" jawab Nyonya Lee. "Kau hanya perlu membuat Jaehyun bahagia. Maka mereka pasti akan menyetujuinya" tambah Nyonya Lee. Taeyong mengangguk, ia mengerti.

.

Taeyong tak melarang saat Jaehyun datang lagi ke kamarnya. Taeyong sedang belajar dan Jaehyun hanya duduk dikasur memperhatikan.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak bosan belajar terus?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan. Belajar itu penting, Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong melirik Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah belajar kok" ucap Jaehyun, seperti ia tau apa yang ada dipikiran Taeyong. " _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak ada tv di kamarmu?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku tidak suka menonton tv" jawab Taeyong singkat. Jaehyun hanya mendengus.

Jaehyun sedikit melamun, ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kau pindah kamar saja. Ke kamar yang lebih besar, dan ada tvnya. Aku perlu menonton tv kalau aku bosan, _hyung_. Dan kasur ini kecil. Tidak muat untuk dua orang" ucap Jaehyun santai. Membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu yang ada tvnya, Jaehyun. Dan memangnya kau mau tidur disini?" jawab Taeyong wajahnya menghangat.

"Yaa kalau kau butuh teman tidur, aku mau kok menemanimu tidur, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong sedikit membentak. Wajahnya sudah merona membayangkan ia dan Jaehyun tidur dikasur yang sama.

"Aku bercanda kok, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tertawa. Sepertinya ia sangat senang menggoda _hyung_ nya.

"Sudah sana kembali kekamarmu" usir Taeyong. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengusir Jaehyun.

"Kau mengusirku, _hyung_? Ini kan rumahku. Jadi ini kamarku juga" jawab Jaehyun, dan bukannya pergi ia malah berbaring di kasur Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong jengkel.

Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun berbaring di kasurnya. Ia lalu kembali berkutik dengan buku-bukunya. Satu jam lebih Taeyong baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur di kasurnya. Ia bingung, membangunkan Jaehyun atau membiarkan Jaehyun tidur di kasurnya. Tapi jika Jaehyun tidur di kasurnya, lalu ia tidur dimana? Ia pun memutuskan membangunkan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun tidak merespon. "Jaehyun bangun!" ucap Taeyong lagi kali ini menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehyun.

"Mmmm..." Jaehyun bergumam.

"Bangun Jaehyun, kembali ke kamarmu" ucap Taeyong lagi.

Namun bukannya Jaehyun bangun. Ia malah menarik Taeyong, Taeyong pun jatuh ke kasur, ia berbaring dengan posisi menghadap Jaehyun. Wajahnya dan wajah Jaehyun sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaehyun menjadikan Taeyong sebagai bantal gulingnya. Ia pun kembali terlelap. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang wajahnya semerah cherry dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

 _Jung Jaehyun sialan_

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai hai... Ketemu lagi, semoga belum bosan yaa.. Hehehe.. \^^/

See you next chapter.. (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

* * *

 _Namun bukannya Jaehyun bangun. Ia malah menarik Taeyong, Taeyong pun jatuh ke kasur, ia berbaring dengan posisi menghadap Jaehyun. Wajahnya dan wajah Jaehyun sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaehyun menjadikan Taeyong sebagai bantal gulingnya. Ia pun kembali terlelap. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang wajahnya semerah cherry dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang._

 _Jung Jaehyun sialan. Bagaimana Taeyong bisa tidur jika seperti ini. Dan kenapa jantungnya terus saja berdebar kencang. Semakin kencang saat Taeyong menyadari wajah Jaehyun hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Nafas Jaehyun pun bisa ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Hangat. Taeyong pun memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Dan setelah ia bisa menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, ia pun akhirnya tertidur dengan lengan Jaehyun yang memeluk tubuhnya._

 _._

* * *

Keesokan paginya Jaehyun terbangun lebih dulu. Matanya masih terpejam namun ia bisa merasakan lengannya memeluk sesuatu yang ia yakini bukan bantal gulingnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang ia cintai ada dihadapannya. Begitu dekat. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut Taeyong yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh wajah Taeyong, keningnya, hidungnya. Jarinya juga menelusuri pipi Taeyong dengan lembut tak ingin membangunkan Taeyong yang masih terlelap. Taeyong tampak sempurna dimatanya. Ia terus saja memandangi Taeyong, jarinya juga menyentuh dagu dan bibir Taeyong, membuat sang pemilik wajah terbangun dan membuka matanya.

Selamat pagi, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun ketika Taeyong membuka mata.

"Ehm.. Selamat pagi, Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong yang tiba-tiba wajahnya menghangat lagi.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, _hyung_. Pasti karena aku yang memelukmu ya" ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa. Dan langsung mendapat pukulan kecil didadanya. Taeyong sedikit mendorong Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun mendekat lagi.

"Aku mau bangun, lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Taeyong wajahnya masih menghangat. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaehyun.

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung_. Aku masih ingin memelukmu" jawab Jaehyun yang malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku harus bangun, Jaehyun. Aku harus buat sarapan" ucap Taeyong lagi, masih mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku belum lapar, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun lagi. Masih memeluk Taeyong erat.

"Aku kan harus kuliah, emangnya kau tidak kuliah?" ucap Taeyong lagi menyingkirkan lengan Jaehyun dari pinggangnya.

"Ini masih pagi, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong lagi.

Taeyong tak berkata lagi, tak mencoba melepaskan diri lagi. Ini memang masih pagi. Ia lalu membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya. Jaehyun semakin mendekatkan tubuh Taeyong hingga kini Taeyong berbaring didada Jaehyun. Bibir Jaehyun bisa menyentuh puncak kepala Taeyong, menciumnya dan menghirup aroma strawberry dari rambut Taeyong. Ia pun merasakan lengan Taeyong pelan-pelan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika harus seperti ini selamanya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. Taeyong tak menjawab. Tapi Jaehyun merasakan Taeyong juga tersenyum. Cukup lama mereka seperti ini. Diam dan hanya merasakan detak jantung mereka yang saling bersautan. Merasakan kehangatkan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang yang ada dipelukan mereka.

"Jaehyun" tiba-tiba Taeyong bersuara.

"Ehmm" Jaehyun hanya bergumam. Bibirnya masih menyentuh kepala Taeyong.

Taeyong menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Jaehyun. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Mmm maksudku, banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang bisa kau pilih untuk jadi pacarmu" tanya Taeyong menatap mata Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak tau, _hyung_. Saat aku melihatmu jantungku berdebar kencang. Semakin tak karuan saat kau tersenyum" jawab Jaehyun yang juga menatap mata Taeyong. "Saat aku di Los Angeles, tidak sedikit yang menaruh hati padaku, _hyung_. Karena aku sangat tampan" ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa. Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Mereka semua suka padaku, tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku" tambah Jaehyun.

"Banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih dari aku, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong serius.

"Tak ada yang lebih dari pada dirimu, _hyung_. Tak ada yang bikin jantungku berdebar kencang. Tak ada yang bikin aku tidak bisa tidur. Tidak ada yang bisa bikin aku tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, _hyung_. Tidak ada selain dirimu" jawab Jaehyun jujur. Ia juga sangat serius mengatakannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, _hyung_. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Begitu tergila-gila pada seseorang. Kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama kan, _hyung_? Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jaehyun, matanya menatap kedalam mata Taeyong.

Baru saja Taeyong akan menjawab. Terdengar suara ketukan. Membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu.

"Taeyong, kau tidak bangun. Ini sudah siang" suara Nyonya Lee dari balik pintu.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun pun segera bangun, melepas pelukan mereka. "Iya, ibu" jawab Taeyong. "Jae, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Jangan sampai ibu tau kau ada disini" ucap Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_. Biarkan saja bibi Lee tau" jawab Jaehyun.

"Ssstttt, pokoknya kau harus kembali ke kamarmu." Taeyong melotot pada Jaehyun, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Taeyong tak ingin ibunya berpikir ia memasukkan anak dibawah umur kedalam kamarnya. Hah! Taeyong sangat berlebihan.

Taeyong keluar kamar setelah ia memastikan tidak ada orang diluar. Jaehyun mengikuti dari belakang. Taeyong pun menggandeng tangan Jaehyun ketika ia melihat ibunya berada di dapur. Meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir menyuruh Jaehyun jangan bersuara. Mereka berjalan perlahan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Saat mereka melewati dapur tiba-tiba Jaehyun bersuara.

"Selamat pagi, bibi Lee" membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya, menatap Jaehyun tak percaya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Tuan muda Jaehyun. Kau sudah bang...un?" ucap Nyonya Lee. Kalimatnya sempat terpotong saat melihat Taeyong menggandeng Jaehyun.

"Iya bibi aku sudah bangun" jawab Jaehyun senyum-senyum.

"Ehhmm Taeyong, cepat bantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan!" ucap Nyonya Lee. Matanya tidak menatap Taeyong melainkan kearah tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Taeyong segera melepaskan tangan Jaehyun. "Iyaa bu..." jawab Taeyong. "Mmm Jae, kau kembali ke kamarmu ya, aku mau membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Taeyong pelan pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum manis pada Taeyong. Jaehyun pun kembali ke kamar dan Taeyong membantu ibunya. Tak ada perbincangan lagi antara Taeyong dan ibunya, mereka sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Namun Taeyong tau ibunya menahan tawa, ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehyun kuliah sampai jam 2 siang, Taeyong yang sudah selesai kuliah menunggu Jaehyun dengan setia. Ditemani dua orang sahabatnya ia menunggu di kantin.

"Jadi kau dan Jaehyun sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya Doyoung pada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menggangguk. "Wah Tae, kalian baru berpacaran tapi sudah tinggal serumah" ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Kau ingin aku juga tinggal dirumahmu, sayang?" ucap Taeil pada Doyoung.

"Memangnya kau mau?" tanya Doyoung antusias.

"Mau saja asalkan ayahmu yang galak itu tidak memenggal kepalaku" jawab Taeil.

"Ayahku tidak sesadis itu, _hyung_ " ucap Doyoung. Bibirnya maju 5 senti.

Taeyong dan Taeil hanya tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba handphone Taeyong berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari ayahnya.

"Hallo, ayah. Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong.

" _Tae, sepertinya ayah tidak bisa menjemput kalian. Mobil ayah tiba-tiba mogok. Ini ayah sedang membawanya ke bengkel. Dan agak lama kalau kalian menunggu. Kau dan Tuan muda Jaehyun pulang naik taksi saja. Bagaimana?"_ ucap Tuan Lee.

"Mm ya sudah kalau begitu nanti aku dan Jaehyun naik taksi saja" jawab Taeyong.

" _Ya sudah ya, nanti ayah telfon lagi_ " ucap Tuan Lee dan memutuskan sambungan.

"Ayahmu tidak bisa menjemput ya, Tae?" tanya Doyoung.

"Iya katanya mobilnya tiba-tiba tidak mau nyala" jawab Taeyong. _Mobil mahal bisa mogok juga_ , batin Taeyong.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian pulang, tapi aku mau mampir ke toko buku dulu, apa Jaehyun mau menunggu?" tanya Taeil.

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Nanti aku dan Jaehyun naik taksi saja" jawab Taeyong tak mau mengganggu acara ' _Kencan di toko buku'_ sahabatnya.

Taeil dan Doyoung pamit pulang duluan saat Jaehyun sudah selesai kuliah dan sudah duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Jae, ayahku tidak bisa menjemput. Katanya mobil mogok jadi kita terpaksa pulang naik taksi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kenapa tidak naik bis saja, _hyung_?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

"Bis terlalu ramai, kau bisa-bisa tidak dapat duduk. Naik taksi saja ya" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Tapi aku mau naik bis, _hyung_. Aku belum pernah naik bis" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong tak bisa membantah lagi jika itu keinginan Jaehyun. "Ya sudah kita naik bis. Tapi tidak apa-apa ya kalau kita tidak dapat tempat duduk?" ucap Taeyong. Dan Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Pada jam segini bis selalu ramai. Mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri. Taeyong terpaksa berdiri dibelakang Jaehyun ia tidak mau Tuan muda sekaligus kekasihnya itu terdesak orang-orang. Dan mengalami kejadian buruk pada kali pertamanya naik bis. Dan hanya berpegangan pada pegangan bis. Namun Taeyong yang awalnya ingin melindungi Jaehyun malah kini berbalik. Jaehyun menarik Taeyong agar berdiri disampingnya. Dan lengan Jaehyun kini merangkul pundak Taeyong. Mendekatkan tubuh kecil Taeyong padanya.

.

.

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya Jaehyun tidak ke kamar Taeyong karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Namun Jaehyun memaksa Taeyong yang datang ke kamarnya. Untuk menemaninya belajar. Agar ia semangat mengerjakan tugas kuliah. _Ah alasan_ , batin Taeyong. Dan untungnya Taeyong tidak ada tugas kuliah dan sudah belajar siangnya.

Taeyong menemani Jaehyun dengan duduk di sofa besar sambil membaca buku-buku yang ada di kamar Jaehyun. Taeyong sangat serius sekali membaca sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Jaehyun memperhatikannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau serius sekali sih?" tanya Jaehyun. "Kau kesini untuk menemaniku belajar, _hyung_. Tapi kau malah sibuk sendiri" tambah Jaehyun lagi terdengar sedikit kesal.

Taeyong tersenyum "Memangnya aku harus apa, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong.

"Duduk dekat sini, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun menunjuk kursi kecil disamping meja belajarnya. Taeyong pun menuruti permintaan Jaehyun. Ia lalu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan duduk dikursi dekat Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun tersenyun dan kembali belajar.

Setelah selesai menemani Jaehyun belajar, Taeyong pun kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah menolak tawaran Jaehyun untuk tidur dikamar Jaehyun. Saat ia akan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melewati kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, dan tak sengaja ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Karena penasaran Taeyong pun menguping pembicaraan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyong? Ibu rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, ayah" suara Nyonya Jung terdengar ragu.

"Tapi Ibu, Ayah dan Kim adalah sahabat. Kami sudah kenal sejak kami masih sama-sama sekolah. Dan kami sudah membicarakan soal ini sejak lama. Memang, tadinya Ayah pikir Kim sudah lupa soal ini. Tapi tadi siang tiba-tiba ia menelepon dan membicarakan ini lagi. Ibu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan soal ini dengan Jaehyun? Jika Jaehyun mau Ayah akan perkenalkan putri Kim. Namanya Kim Yeri. Ia cantik dan pintar" ucap Tuan Jung.

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Ibu rasa Jaehyun tidak akan mau, Ayah. Jaehyun tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini" ucap Nyonya Jung.

Taeyong terkejut, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kakinya lemas saat ia mendengar perbincangan itu.

 _Perjodohan?_

 _Perjodohan Jaehyun?_

 _Dengan_ siapa?

 **TBC**

* * *

Hiiii... Ketemu lagi.. \^^/ Masih ^ pantengin ff ini kan? Hihihi.. Jangan lupa review yaa.

See you next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

MATE

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _Taeyong kembali ke kamarnya. Perasaannya tak karuan. Membayangkan Jaehyun akan dijodohkan membuat hatinya terluka. Awalnya ia pikir Tuan dan Nyonya Jung akan merestui hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Namun ternyata ia salah, Jaehyun sudah dijodohkan. Jaehyun akan jadi milik orang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Taeyong berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja didepan semua orang. Tidak menunjukan raut wajah sedih, ia hanya sedikit pendiam dari biasanya. Tapi walaupun Taeyong berusaha tegar dihadapan semua orang dan bahkan ia sempat tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Jaehyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari Taeyong. Tatapannya seperti kosong dan tawanya terdengar memaksa.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka sampai dirumah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun. Emangnya kenapa?" jawab Taeyong pura-pura bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jae. Sudah sana ke kamarmu" ucap Taeyong sambil sedikit mendorong Jaehyun agar menaiki tangga. Senyum terpasang diwajahnya.

Jaehyun mau tak mau menaiki tangga dan pergi menuju kamarnya "Sampai ketemu nanti malam, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil menaiki tangga. Taeyong menggerakkan tangan seperti sedang mengusir sambil tersenyum. Menatap Jaehyun yang sudah berada dilantai atas.

Dan saat Taeyong sampai dikamarnya, ia tak dapat menahan lagi kesedihannya, air matanya menetes meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya. Hatinya sakit ketika ia berbohong pada Jaehyun. Ketika ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya tidak. _Maafkan aku berbohong padamu, Jaehyun_.

.

.

Suasana makan malam tidak seperti biasanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung lebih banyak diam. Begitu juga dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Hanya Jaehyun yang bersuara dan seperti biasa selalu bersikap manis pada Taeyong. Menaruh nasi dan lauk ke piring Taeyong dan bahkan sesekali menyuapi Taeyong. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya hanya saling memandang.

"Jaehyun, Ayah dan Ibu mau bicara" ucap Tuan Jung pada Jaehyun setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayah dan Ibunya menuju ruang keluarga. Taeyong yang melihat itu hanya diam. Tak sadar air matanya kembali menetes. Ia tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung pada Jaehyun.

.

.

"Ayah dan Ibu pasti sudah tau jawabanku" ucap Jaehyun. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan. Saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang perjodohan Jaehyun dengan putri dari sahabat Tuan Jung.

"Pikirkan dulu, Jaehyun. Mereka keluarga baik-baik. Yeri juga sangat cantik dan pintar" ucap Tuan Jung.

"Aku tidak perduli!" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Ayah sudah mengenal Tuan Kim sejak lama, Jaehyun. Sahabat Ayah sejak kami masih sekolah dulu. Dan kami berjanji jika kami punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan akan kami jodohkan. Dan sekarang Tuan Kim menagih janji itu. Ayah akan merasa tak enak hati jika Ayah menolaknya, Jaehyun" ucap Tuan Jung panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku Ayah? Apakah Ayah memikirkan perasaanku juga?" Jaehyun berkata menahan kekecewaan. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Jaehyun!" panggil Tuan Jung.

"Sudahlah, Ayah. Ibu tidak mau karena masalah perjodohan ini keluarga kita jadi bertengkar. Ibu tau perasaan Ayah. Tapi kita juga harus mementingkan perasaan Jaehyun. Dia putra kita satu-satunya, Ayah" ucap Nyonya Jung. Ia seperti menahan tangis. Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada putra kesayangannya.

Tuan Jung tak menjawab, ia diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Iya Ibu. Ayah mengerti. Nanti Ayah akan bicarakan lagi dengan Kim" ucap Tuan Jung akhirnya mengalah.

.

.

Jaehyun hendak menuju ke kamarnya dengan menahan amarah. Namun ia teringat sikap Taeyong seharian ini yang ia anggap tidak seperti biasanya. _Mungkin Taeyong hyung tau masalah ini_ , batin Jaehyun. Lalu ia putuskan untuk menemui Taeyong dikamarnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum tidurkan?" Jaehyun berkata sambil mengetuk pintu. " _Hyung_ , boleh aku masuk?" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong yang mendengar Jaehyun mengetuk pintu langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghapus air matanya. Rupanya ia sedang menangis.

" _Hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun setelah ia masuk dan melihat Taeyong yang sedang duduk dikasur.

"Jae, kenapa kesini? Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Taeyong berusaha bersikap biasa.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. Ia malah duduk dikasur dan langsung memeluk Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Taeyong masih bersikap biasa dan pura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku tau jika kau tau masalah ini, _hyung_. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu." ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Taeyong.

"Kau bicara apa, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong masih pura-pura. Namun matanya terasa panas.

"Soal perjodohanku. Kau sudah tau kan, _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong terdiam dan ia mengangguk, tak ingin berpura-pura lagi. "Orang tuamu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong menahan tangis.

Jaehyun yang mendengar ucapan Taeyong langsung menatap Taeyong tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun matanya menatap kedalam mata Taeyong.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun bila itulah yang terjadi, sudah seharusnya kau berjodoh dengan seseorang yang setara denganmu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lagi masih menahan tangis.

"Maksudmu, kau merelakan perjodohanku, _hyung_? Kau rela jika aku nanti menikah dengan orang lain?" ucap Jaehyun dengan nada kecewa disuaranya.

"Bukan begitu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lirih.

Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. "Aku tau, _hyung_. Aku tau kenapa kau merelakan perjodohanku ini. Kau rela karena dari awal kau tidak mencintaiku kan, _hyung_? Kau terpaksa menerima cintaku karena aku Tuan mudamu. Karena aku putra majikanmu, untuk itu kau tidak bisa menolak. Iya kan, _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun suaranya bergetar.

"Jaehyun.." Taeyong tak sanggup bicara karena air matanya sudah menetes.

"Seharusnya aku tau dari awal karena kau tak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku, _hyung"_ ucap Jaehyun sangat pelan. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu hendak keluar dari kamar Taeyong. Namun tiba-tiba Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong. Air matanya deras mengalir membasahi baju belakang Jaehyun. "Kau tidak tau perasaanku saat aku tau kau akan dijodohkan, Jaehyun. Sakit sekali. Hatiku hancur. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau akan bersama orang lain, Jaehyun. Aku tak bisa" ucap Taeyong sambil menggelengkan kepala. Air matanya masih deras mengalir.

Jaehyun tak tega mendengar Taeyong menangis. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Taeyong. "Aku tak akan bersama orang lain, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukannya lalu memegang wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya. Menghapus air mata Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan selalu bersama dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai" ucap Jaehyun lalu membawa wajah Taeyong mendekati wajahnya. Mencium bibir Taeyong dengan lembut, ia tersenyum saat Taeyong membalas ciumannya.

" _Hyung_ , katakan lagi kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin dengar" ucap Jaehyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan muda Jung Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong dengan sangat jelas membuat Jaehyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Taeyong lagi.

.

.

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan Tuan Kim. Ayah mengatakan jika Ayah tak bisa meneruskan perjodohan ini. Karena Jaehyun sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya" ucap Tuan Jung diruang keluarga ketika keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul.

"Terima kasih, Ayah" ucap Jaehyun senang.

"Ayah dan Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jaehyun. Siapapun yang kau pilih nanti asalkan kau bahagia, Ayah dan Ibu akan menyetujuinya" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Aku pasti bahagia bersama Taeyong _hyung_ , Bu" jawab Jaehyun jujur.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Aku sangat yakin" jawab Jaehyun mantap.

"Jika kau yakin, Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan merestui kalian" tambah Nyonya Jung. Tuan Jung hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak Ayah, Ibu" ucap Jaehyun memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

Jaehyun sedang berada di kamar Taeyong. Ia menceritakan pembicaraan ia dengan ayah ibunya. Tentang orang tuanya yang merestui hubungan mereka.

"Kau yakin mereka merestui hubungan kita, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong.

"Iya, _hyung_. Mereka merestui kita. Asalkan aku bahagia denganmu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun. "Jadi kau harus membahagiakan aku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong mencium bau-bau modus dalam kalimat Jaehyun barusan. "Ehmm, kau ingin aku lakukan apa agar kau bahagia, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong.

"Mmm.. Kau harus menemaniku belajar setiap malam, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun senyum-senyum. "Dan yang paling penting, kau harus memberiku ciuman setiap pagi dan malam hari. Seperti ' _Morning Kiss_ ' dan ' _Good Night Kiss_ ', _hyung_ " tambah Jaehyun masih senyum-senyum.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. _Nah kan. Modus,_ batin Taeyong.

" _Hyung_!" tiba-tiba Jaehyun memangilnya. Bangun dari tidurannya dikasur Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa sih, Jaehyun? Kau mengagetkan saja!" tanya Taeyong setelah tak terjadi apa-apa pada Jaehyun.

"Aku punya ide yang sangat bagus sekali, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun, sepertinya serius.

"Ide apa?" tanya Taeyong. Mengernyitkan matanya menatap Jaehyun curiga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja, _hyung_?" jawab Jaehyun santai namun serius.

"HAH? MENIKAH?" ucap Taeyong terkejut dengan suara keras. Tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengajaknya menikah. Jaehyun pasti bercanda! Bukannya ia tidak mau menikah dengan Jaehyun. Tapi menikah diusia ia yang baru 20 tahun dan Jaehyun 18 tahun. Taeyong rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Maksudnya, ia belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan bahkan Jaehyun baru saja mulai kuliah. Tidak, Taeyong tidak setuju. Untuk kali ini ia akan menolak permintaan Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Jaehyun. Matanya menatap mata Taeyong. Dan matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Iya, Jaehyun benar-benar bersungguh untuk menikahi Taeyong.

Taeyong tak bisa menjawab, ia tak bisa berkata-kata saat Jaehyun menatapnya seperti itu. Ia ingin mengatakan tidak tapi sepertinya lidahnya tiba-tiba jadi beku.

 _Sial. Bagaimana ini?_ Taeyong jadi galau..

 **TBC**

* * *

Hey.. \^^/ Sudah ketemu lagi.. Aku lagi ga banyak kerjaan jadi bisa update cepet nih.. Hihihi.. ^^

Yang udah review kemaren. Terima kasih banyak. ^_^

See you next chapter~~


	7. Chapter 7 : Last Chapter

**MATE**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _Bukannya kami tidak setuju, sayang. Tapi kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menikah._

 _Kalian kan masih kuliah, kau bahkan baru saja masuk kuliah._

 _Tunggu sampai kalian lulus kuliah ya._

* * *

Jaehyun berada di kamarnya saat ini. Mengurung diri. Ia kesal, permintaannya untuk menikah dengan Taeyong ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Juga orang tua Taeyong. Dan bahkan Taeyong sendiri.

 _Kau pasti bercanda kan, Jaehyun._

Taeyong berpikir ia hanya bercanda. Taeyong salah, ia serius. Sangat serius. Tapi sepertinya Taeyong dan orang tua mereka belum yakin dengan dirinya. Karena ia masih muda? Masih 18 tahun? Argh, Jaehyun kesal sekali.

"Jaehyun, buka pintunya" suara Taeyong dari balik pintu. Ia sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu beberapa kali namun Jaehyun tak mau membukanya.

"Jaehyun, aku mohon buka pintunya" ucap Taeyong lagi, tapi Jaehyun tak juga membuka pintu.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong pelan, sepertinya ia pasrah Jaehyun tak mau membuka pintu. Ia tau Jaehyun pasti kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Nyonya Jung datang bersama orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana Tae, apa Jaehyun mau membuka pintu?" tanya Nyonya Jung. Taeyong hanya menggeleng.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini Ayah? Jaehyun juga tak mau membuka pintu padahal Taeyong yang memanggilnya" ucap Nyonya Jung sedikit khawatir.

"Jaehyun! Buka pintunya, nak" kali ini Tuan Jung yang memanggil. Tapi tetap Jaehyun diam tak mau membuka pintu.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada putra kita bagaimana, Ayah?" ucap Nyonya Jung sedih. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat khawatir karena Jaehyun tak kunjung membuka pintu. Semua orang yang disana jadi ikut khawatir.

Taeyong juga sudah mencoba menelepon tapi Jaehyun tak mengangkat telepon dan pesannya pun tak dibalas oleh Jaehyun. Membuat ia tambah khawatir..

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya, bagaimana?" Tuan Lee memberi saran.

"Iya Ayah dobrak saja pintunya" ucap Nyonya Jung tak sabaran. Lalu Tuan Jung mengangguk. Namun saat mereka hendak mendobrak pintu, tak disangka Jaehyun membuka pintu.

"Jika aku tidak menikah dengan Taeyong _hyung_ , lebih baik aku kembali ke Los Angeles saja" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Wajahnya menahan sedih dan kesal.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Termasuk Taeyong dan orang tuanya.

"Jaehyun, sayang. Jangan begitu. Kita bicarakan lagi baik-baik ya" ucap Nyonya Jung pelan membujuk Jaehyun.

"Aku serius, Ibu" ucap Jaehyun lagi. Kali ini menatap Taeyong. Taeyong yang ditatap Jaehyun hanya bisa diam.

"Iya Ibu tau sayang. Kita bicarakan lagi. Kau jangan mengurung diri lagi ya. Jangan buat Ibu khawatir" ucap Nyonya Jung sambil mengelus lengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun mengangguk.

.

.

"Aku tau Ayah dan Ibu, juga Paman dan Bibi Lee masih tak percaya padaku. Tapi aku serius jika aku ingin menikahi Taeyong _hyung_ " Jaehyun bicara saat mereka berkumpul lagi diruang tengah.

"Tapi sayang, apa kau sungguh akan kembali ke Los Angeles jika kau tak menikah dengan Taeyong?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Iya, bu. Lebih baik aku kembali saja" jawab Jaehyun pelan. Membuat Nyonya Jung sedih.

 _Bagaimana jika Taeyong menolak menikah dengan putranya. Bagaimana jika Jaehyun jauh lagi darinya_. Nyonya Jung menahan tangis.

Tuan Jung menghela nafas. "Jika itu maumu Jaehyun, Ayah dan Ibu hanya bisa menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi kan Paman dan Bibi Lee yang menentukan" ucap Tuan Jung.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee terlihat gugup "Kami sangat yakin padamu Tuan muda Jaehyun. Kami yakin kau sangat mencintai Taeyong dan mampu untuk menjaganya" ucap Nyonya Lee. "Tapi keputusan ada ditangan Taeyong. Biar Taeyong yang memutuskan" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi sambil memegang tangan Taeyong. Dan membuat semua orang menatap Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya diam. Ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak bisa memutuskannya saat itu juga. Ia harus berpikir dahulu.

"Beri aku waktu" ucap Taeyong akhirnya. "Jaehyun, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir" tambah Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap Taeyong yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarnya.

.

 _Apa yang harus ia katakan?_

 _Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jaehyun?_

 _Sejak awal Jaehyun mengajaknya menikah, ia sudah akan menolaknya_

 _Tapi Jaehyun akan pergi jika ia tak menikah dengannya_

 _Ia tak mau Jaehyun pergi_

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jaehyun pelan. Ia lalu masuk kedalam kamar Taeyong yang tidak terkunci. Melihat Taeyong sedang duduk diatas kasur, dengan lengan yang memeluk kakinya. Wajahnya sangat bingung dan gugup. Lalu Jaehyun duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan. Membuat Jaehyun sedih mendengarnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan, ia sangat pasrah jika Taeyong menolak lamarannya.

"Aku tak ingin menikah diusia muda, Jaehyun. Aku tak ingin terburu-buru" ucap Taeyong juga pelan.

Jaehyun hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Taeyong. _Apakah Taeyong sungguh menolak lamaranya?_

"Tapi aku lebih tak ingin jika kau kembali ke Los Angeles, Jaehyun. Aku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku" ucap Taeyong lagi setelah lama berpikir.

" _Hyung_ , maksudmu?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit bingung. Menatap Taeyong.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong yang sepertinya mantap mengatakannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Taeyong mengangguk. Lalu Jaehyun memeluknya erat. " _Hyung_ , aku senang sekali" ucap Jaehyun lagi masih memeluk Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Ia yakin ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Bersama Jaehyun membuat hidupnya bahagia. Jika Jaehyun kembali ke Los Angeles, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tapi aku punya satu syarat" ucap Taeyong melepas pelukan dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Syarat apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tak mau pesta besar-besaran. Hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja, bagaimana?" ucap Taeyong.

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_. Aku tak masalah. Yang penting kau menikah denganku" jawab Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong dan memeluknya lagi.

.

.

Keluarg Jung dan Keluarga Lee terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang akan berlangsung sebulan lagi. Mereka hanya mempersiapkan pesta sederhana seperti permintaan Taeyong. Hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat saja

"Bajunya sangat pas sekali dibadanmu, Taeyong-ssi" ucap Hansol, perancang baju pengantin Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Saat ini Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang fitting baju pernikahan mereka. Hansol adalah perancang busana langganan Keluarga Jung. Ia langsung mempersiapkan baju untuk Jaehyun dan Taeyong begitu Nyonya Jung meneleponnya. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan dan juga sangat manis" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong

Iya, Hansol benar. Taeyong sangat pas sekali memakai jas stelan berwarna putih gading ini. Jaehyun saja sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya tersenyum malu memandang pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Wajahnya merah merona.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Tuan muda Jaehyun" ucap Hansol membuat Jaehyun terpaksa menoleh dari tatapannya pada Taeyong. "Ayo ikut aku" ucapnya lagi. Lalu Jaehyun mengikutinya setelah memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Taeyong. Wajah Taeyong jadi bertambah merah menahan malu karena asisten Hansol tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

.

.

Segala persiapan pernikahan sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu hari-H yang akan berlangsung besok. Taeyong tidak bisa tidur, ia gugup sekali. Ia tak menyangka besok marganya akan berubah menjadi Jung.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku masuk?" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong.

"Iya, Jaehyun. Masuklah" jawab Taeyong. Ia lalu bangun dan duduk dikasur.

Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong "Kau gugup, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun sambil duduk disamping Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk. Lalu Jaehyun memeluknya. "Kau tau, _hyung_. Besok adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Karena besok kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, _hyung_. Kau tak tau betapa bahagianya aku" ucap Jaehyun masih memeluk Taeyong erat.

"Aku juga, Jaehyun. Aku juga bahagia bersamamu" ucap Taeyong dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Taeyong merasa lega. Rasa gugupnya sedikit hilang. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Pelukan Jaehyun sangat menenangkannya.

.

.

"Berhenti menangis, Taeyong" ucap Nyonya Lee pada Taeyong. Taeyong terus saja menangis dipelukannya. Menangis bahagia tentu saja. Karena hari ini Taeyong akan menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Pria yang sangat mencintai dirinya. "Lihat wajahmu jadi jelek" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi membuat Taeyong tertawa dengan air mata dipipinya. Lalu Nyonya Lee menghapus air matanya.

"Taeyong!" itu suara Doyoung sahabatnya. Yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku masih tak percaya kau akan menikah hari ini, aku jadi iri padamu" ucap Doyoung lagi melepas pelukannya.

"Cepat minta Taeil _hyung_ untuk melamarmu sana!" jawab Taeyong sambil tertawa. Membuat Doyoung dan Nyonya Lee ikut tertawa.

"Maunya sih" jawab Doyoung sambil memajukan bibirnya. _Tuhan, ingatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan pada kekasihnya agar segera melamarnya,_ batin Doyoung.

.

"Ibu aku gugup sekali" ucap Taeyong pada Ibunya. Nyonya Lee tak lepas menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Taeyong. Tarik nafasmu" ucap Nyonya Lee mengusap-usap tangan Taeyong menenangkan.

"Taeyong, kau sudah siap?" tiba-tiba Ayahnya muncul, membuat Taeyong bertambah gugup. Apalagi ia mendengar suara piano tanda acara pernikahan sudah dimulai.

Taeyong bertambah gugup, sungguh. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Ia merasa tak akan sanggup berdiri. _Bagaimana ini?_ Dan disaat Taeyong merasa gugup, gemetar, kakinya lemas tak sanggup berdiri dan hampir menangis. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Jaehyun muncul dipikirannya. Wajah Jaehyun yang bahagia dan tersenyum padanya.

 _Jaehyun yang sangat mencintainya_

 _Jaehyun yang membuatnya bahagia_

 _Jaehyun yang membuat ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya_

 _Ia harus kuat, ia harus sanggup berdiri, demi Jaehyun._

Dan seolah-olah bayangan wajah Jaehyun telah memberinya kekuatan, Taeyong berdiri dan mengangguk pada Ayahnya. Lalu Ayahnya menggandeng tangannya menuju altar dimana Jaehyun sudah menunggu.

Taeyong dan Ayahnya berjalan menuju taman dibelakang rumah yang sudah didekorasi menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan yang sangat cantik.

Taeyong berjalan pelan menuju altar, memegang tangan Ayahnya sangat erat seakan ia akan jatuh jika tak memegangnya dengan erat. Ia masih terlihat sedikit gugup. Melihat kesamping kanan dan kiri dengan senyum gugup diwajahnya. Melihat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia bisa melihat Doyoung dan Taeil. Ia bisa melihat Kakek dan Nenek Jung. Kakek dan Neneknya. Ia bisa melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tersenyum padanya. Ia juga bisa melihat Ibunya yang menangis. Dan yang ia lihat dengan jelas adalah seorang pria didepan altar. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Pasangan hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya. Begitu tampan dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam. Sangat sempurna dimata Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong begitu Tuan Lee menyerahkan Taeyong padanya. Menatap Taeyong dengan senyum tak lepas dari wàjahnya. Taeyong pun balas menatap Jaehyun. Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong. Siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Saat pendeta mulai bicara.

"Jung Jaehyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Taeyong sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka ataupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?" pendeta berkata pada Jaehyun.

"Bersedia" jawab Jaehyun mantap. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Jaehyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka ataupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?" pendeta berkata pada Taeyong.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Taeyong tersenyum dan juga menatap Jaehyun.

Lalu mereka menyematkan cincin pernikahan tanda mereka telah resmi dan sah menikah.

"Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan hidup" pendeta berkata lagi.

Jaehyun lalu mencium Taeyong, malu-malu Taeyong pun membalas ciuman Jaehyun dan keluarga serta para sahabat pun bertepuk tangan gembira.

Semua tamu undangan larut dalam kegembiraan. Menikmati pesta yang hangat mestipun sangat sederhana. Berdansa, mencicipi hidangan dan berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Suara tawa terdengar diantara mereka.

Jaehyun tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

"Kau bahagia, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pelan ketika mereka sedang berdansa diiringi musik yang mengalun pelan. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Taeyong.

"Sangat" jawab Taeyong singkat. Tangannya melingkar dileher Jaehyun. Mereka berdansa kekanan dan kiri mengikuti alunan musik.

Jaehyun lalu mencium Taeyong lagi, menyalurkan kebahagiaan mereka dalam satu ciuman yang lebih lama dan dalam dari biasanya. Membuat para tamu ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

Pesta akhirnya selesai pada tengah malam, semua tamu pun pulang dengan raut lelah namun senang diwajah mereka. Begitu juga dengan Taeyong ia terlihat sangat lelah sekali. Setelah memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya juga Kakek dan Neneknya ia pun pamit untuk beristirahat.

Mulai malam ini ia akan tidur dikamar Jaehyun. Memandang sekeliling kamar yang juga sudah menjadi kamarnya, wajahnya berubah panik saat melamunkan sesuatu. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jaehyun datang dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?" bisik Jaehyun ditelinga Taeyong.

"Hmm, tidak ada" jawab Taeyong sedikit gugup. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. "Kau mau mandi dulu atau kita langsung melakukannya saja, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun tersenyum-senyum.

Taeyong bertambah gugup mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. "Melaku..kan a..pa, Jae..hyun?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

Jaehyun tambah tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau taukan, _hyung_. Semua pasangan melakukannya setelah mereka menikah" jawab Jaehyun lagi masih senyum-senyum.

Bukannya Taeyong tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun, ia hanya sedikit tak menyangka ternyata Jaehyun lebih dewasa daripada usianya. Dan ia tak ingin melakukannya malam ini, ia sangat lelah.

"Tapi aku lelah, Jae. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Taeyong masih gugup.

Jaehyun hanya menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam saja?" ucap Taeyong lagi.

Jaehyun tetap menggeleng. Dan malah mulai membuka kancing kemeja Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan sedikit mundur.

"Tapi besok pagi aku harus ke kampus, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lagi. Ia memang tak ijin kuliah. Karena pihak kampus tak diberi tau soal pernikahan mereka. Dan Taeyong tak mau ia berjalan terseok-seok saat ke kampus besok.

Tapi Jaehyun sepertinya tidak mau tau, sambil tersenyum ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong. Jika ia bilang ingin melakukannya malam ini maka ia harus mendapatkannya malam ini.

"Jaehyuuuun!"

Taeyong tak dapat menghindar lagi dan sepertinya besok ia akan berjalan sambil menahan sakit.

 _Semua gara-gara Jung Jaehyun!_

 _._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hai hai... Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, hihihi. Mian kalo akhir ceritanya ga sesuai keinginan kalian. Hehehe.. ^^v

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa... Dan buat yang udah review Kamsahamnida.. ^^

See you at next Jaeyong's Love Story~~ \^^/


End file.
